Undershots?
by CCRA
Summary: Erm... Just a list of one-shots I put up. Don't be alarmed if the content's overdone or horrible, AND updates are random. Otherwise... Enjoy, I guess! :P [P.S: Be warned of spoilers!]
1. Asriel

What is it like to live?

Ah! I-I'm sorry for the question...

But it's been a long time since I had lived.

...?

Sure... Flowey's been a form of living...

But that was when I killed many monsters...

But that was when I **RESET** the world countless times...

But that was when I didn't have anything but **DETERMINATION.**

But that was when life was grey and black. Never white.

I didn't have expressions... emotions... a **SOUL.**

I wasn't me... yet I was. I lacked a **SOUL** but my actions still count, didn't it?

I'm sorry for the destruction I caused... I...

Hm?

...I ...I ...don't make me cry again.

I-I'm... sorry again.

You deserve much more better things, y'know?

Like being able to go back to your home... with your family.

...?

Oh!

D-Don't worry about me...

I'll be here. Taking care of the flowers that's still here.

Someone need's to do it when the Barrier's broken.

Don't worry about me...

...?

...!

Frisk! I...

I can't... thank you enough.

I'm still a crybaby, aren't I...?

Hey...

Before you leave...

Is all of this emotions...

All of the tears...

The **SOUL** I regained...

...

Is this what it's like...

 _To live?_


	2. Genocide Frisk

_Slash._

The monster looked down, seeing the huge gash marking its body. Eyes looked back up at the killer with wide eyes before dissipating. Into dust. Their **SOULS** shattering instantly upon death. Nothing moved before a light breeze swept by, removing anything from the scene - only leaving a fine trail of dust.

Another term for Monster Blood.

Their knife clutched in their hands was proof enough that they committed the crime, if not -

The blood of Monsters present was much more.

 _YOU WON!_

 _YOU GAINED 30 EXP AND 5 GOLD._

A twitch of their lips was the only indication of knowing that something inside them was growing.

Getting stronger.

They quickly shuffled off, dark eyes staring ahead - only interested in any Monster that was left in the area. And they are _very_ sure to get rid of any distractions that was in their way. The knife was obedient and will do the job well.

With that, they encountered a Monster.

...

They knew that this was unlike them.

To kill.

However, they are changing.

They outgrown the constant **RESETS** , the **DEATHS** and...

They even ran out of the supposed infinite **MERCY**.

Curiosity got them to this place.

It all started when they picked up a knife near to when they had fallen into the Underground.

And they weren't the type of person to back down immediately.

After all...

 _This is exactly what_ _ **DETERMINATION**_ _does to one being._

...

...They slaughtered everything.

Everything and everyone.

The Underground was a void. Nothing was present.

Not even life.

They heaved slightly, gasping for breath; needing that cool air to rush into their lungs.

Instead of an emotionless mask - a full on grin was present.

A worthy opponent.

Slain by them-self.

...Who knew the bone-head actually had that amount of power?

This is when they faltered.

When they were on the verge of **RESETTING** the world once more.

To go back to what they knew once more.

Their hand was hovering over the **RESET** option.

Was about to press it-

But a surge of **DETERMINATION** got them back on track.

Slamming their hand on the **LOAD** option.

The knife clutched in their hands turned... sharper.

A faint chuckle was in the back of their mind.

And a grin was etched on.

This time, they knew all his tricks.

His attacks.

His pattern.

It was a long one, they must say.

It was a hard one, they must say.

Then his weakness showed up.

Then once he was out of breath-

 _ **SLASH.**_

...

They were truly alone.

They were full of power.

Alone with a knife for company.

What were they going to do now...?

 ** _GREETINGS. I AM CHARA._**


	3. Genocide Sans

You didn't want to do this. You are sure of it.

...

You don't want to do this. Yet you have to.

...

You promised her. After all.

...

You follow them. They look like they're lost. But there's something that makes you shiver. You look over them once more.

They don't have a single speck of emotion on their face. Just a grim line of a mouth; something is wrong here. They shuffle as if dead. As if something is trying to take control. You give them a look over again, they have something in their hand. Something sharp. Dangerous.

A knife.

...

You greet them. Start off with a joke - everyone should love those. Blank stare greets you back.

This is getting awkward.

...

 _Are you sure they are human?_ You secretly wish you can communicate with her while you handle them. They don't move from their spot, as Papyrus wonders in and asks if a human is nearby.

You honestly answer no.

...

A flash of irritation and anger appears whenever the human ( _You aren't sure anymore._ ) interrupts his puzzles. You had seen how much time and effort being put to these puzzles - and here they were, rushing. Rushing for what? You stare at them when they went to him with the same blank face. You say something smoothly, as if not suspecting anything about them.

The emotionless face still gazes at you. Something glinted in their eyes. Red.

Your smile begins to falter.

...

Snowdin is deserted. You walk in the snow, _looking_ around. No signs of life are present. Everyone seemed to hear about them and fled. They should. You have seen what they done. You were right. They are dangerous. They **killed. ATTACKED.** You want to intervene. You can't.

You need to watch.

You wish that the monster here would flee upon sight. They had dust on the knife and shirt. Dust was equivalent to monster's blood - monster's remains even.

But they don't know as much as you ( _Of course not. They're not you_ ).

About everything.

...

You see Undyne's Dog Unit dissipate before your eyes. The feeling of regret fills you.

You watch as they shuffled off, probably going to kill off more monsters but it seems even fewer monsters seemed to be present and you hoped that they would give up. Probably. Maybe not.

You only see their armor laid on the snow, nearly covered by dust and loose pieces of snow. You walk towards it, before stopping before it, looking down at items.

"I'm sorry." You whisper.

...

You begin to wonder where Papyrus is. He said that he'll be right back. You quickly hope that nothing happens to him. He's was your only piece of happiness left.

Standing up from the couch, you decide to finally get up and look for him. "Guess I'm a bunch of lazybones." Your puns isn't funny anymore, you realize. A dry chuckle was emitted from you.

Opening the door, you step out into the coldness and snow that was Snowdin. You look up.

A chill began to make its way down your spine.

You ignore it and moved on.

...

"Papyrus?" No response was made. You wander around Snowdin, completely ignoring the fact that the place was too quiet- too silent to your liking. You sigh slightly, and walked across the snow. Crunch. Crunch. _Crunch._ Just like the monster's bones when they shattered. You weren't amused. At all. Even if it rattles your bones.

A flash of red came across your vision.

You narrow your eyes, and quickly came towards it. The color contrasts greatly from the white pristine snow, and the red looked. Different yet familiar.

You approach it. And pick the item up in your boney hands.

You realize it was red.

You realize it was made out of wool.

You realize it was a scarf.

You realize it was Papyrus's.

...

You realize that he was dead.

...

"No..." You whisper, shakily. Vision blurs slightly, and before you know it, tears appeared and ran down your skull. "No, no. Nononononono, no..." You try to deny it, you really did but staring right at Papyrus' favorite scarf knocked any sort of denial down, showing dust etched into its fabric. You drop it, and your knees began to sink into the snow. The tears came more and more.

You could just imagine the fight before your eyes.

Papyrus would try to turn the human back to normal.

The child, however, betrayed his trust and killed him ( _unlike the other timelines_ ).

Knowing Papyrus... he would still believe in them.

Your hands shook.

Your emotions filled you with utter sadness, loss, despair...

...and anger.

You feel your tears slowly disappearing, and anger quickly took over.

You curled your hands into fists and you begin to glare at the snow below you, even harder after spotting the dust staining the snow.

"I swear... Papyrus. I will bring that kiddo down." You growl lowly. Gripping the scarf in your hands, you wrap the item around your neck. It was a reminder. Of this.

And him.

...

You found the child after they killed Shyren.

You see them move on, leaving behind a trail of dust. You growl lowly.

Another number to the murder list.

...

No way...

Even the Heroine... on full-on DETERMINATION...

Wasn't enough...?

You manage to find the two battling it out due to the immense power and shouts that came from Waterfall. Then it was over once you arrived.

You stare down at the dust that used to be Undyne.

You bend down and gathered it in your hands before seeing it pour right out of your hands.

"I'm sorry."

...

You watch them with narrowed eyes, hacking, slashing, fighting through every single monster.

 _You knew you could have prevented this._

But the promise...

...

"I'm sorry, old lady."

...

Mettaton.

That robot star.

You watch him explode after just one hit.

You didn't know what to feel about him, to be honest.

But after the fight ( _if you could really call it that_ ) there was nothing left. Nothing.

You pat on the floor where he used to be.

"Sorry."

...

You knew the Judgement Hall was next.

...

You know what you have to do.

...

You grin at them.

You grin ( _shakily_ ) at them.

You grin ( _shakily; even dying_ ) at them.

You held a hand against your rib cage, feeling the slash cut deep into your bones.

You tried. You judged them. You fought them. You tried to give them compassion ( _never works, paps_ ). You taunted them. You told them to burn in hell. You taught them a lesson. You tricked them ( _kiddo, you should've never spared me_ ). They came back. You disrupted your speeches to knock their guard off. You You did every. single. thing. to make them not do this anymore and just **RESET.** It never happened.

When you judged them, you saw what seemed to be an alternate version. Where everything was happy, where everyone was **SPARED** , the kid finally showing **MERCY.** Where it was supposed to be.

However, they **RESET.**

 _Disrupting the Timelines._

 _Ending and Beginning Timelines left and right._

But now... You couldn't do anything. You saw them grin in triumph, after a long battle. You were sleeping and then they caught you off guard.

You tried to do your special attack.

You tried to regain your energy.

...

It didn't work.

...

You look up.

...

You see your vision swimming before your eyes.

...

You shuffled away, going towards Grillby's.

...

You were out of their sight.

...

You look towards the ceiling.

...

You gave a shaky smile.

...

You are returning to your family.

...

"Papyrus... you... want anything?"

...


End file.
